Passionate Tempo Pretty Cure!
Passionate Tempo Pretty Cure! (パッショネート テンポ プリキュア！ Passhonēto Tenpo Purikyua!) is the first crossover series between two Cures from different series. It is created by CureKanade and is to have 45 Episodes. The series' motifs are music, cards and friendship. Story : Passionate Tempo Pretty Cure! Episodes When Setsuna came back from Labyrinth to see Love, Miki and Inori again, she was suddenly teleported to a land that seems to be losing it's colour. At the same time, Ellen was having one of Kanade's cupcakes with Hibiki, Kanade and Ako when suddenly everything went white and she appeared in the same world that Setsuna was in. Together, the girls fight a mysterious evil that is taking over the land but why were the two girls teleported to the world without their friends? Characters Pretty Cure Higashi Setsuna (東 せつな Higashi Setsuna) is a fourteen year old girl who is a character from Fresh Pretty Cure!. She is a typically sweet, reserved and patient girl who still seems to regret her past life as Eas. She starts to get worried in this series and feeling quite lonely without Love, Miki and Inori but starts to get more lively when she realizes that she won't ever see them again if she doesn't work together with Ellen. Her alter ego is Cure Passion (キュア パッション Kyua Passhon) and she has the power of happiness and fruit and her theme colour is red. Kurokawa Ellen (黑川 エレン Kurokawa Eren) is a fourteen year old girl who is a character from Suite Pretty Cure♪. She is a upbeat and lively girl who is very kind and can be quite naive. She has a lot of childish fears and hates being without Hibiki, Kanade and Ako. She becomes friends with Setsuna due to how she can relate to her past, since she was much like her and wishes that they could somehow overcome it. Her alter ego is Cure Beat (キュア ビート Kyua Bīto) and she has the power of music and instruments and her theme colour is blue. Mascots Akarun (アカルン Akarun) is the red pickrun that Setsuna uses to help her transform. Even though she can help Setsuna teleport around in Niru World, she can't seem to help her teleport back Clover Town. Even though Akarun rarely speaks, she can say a few things and sends her sentences with "~ki". Lary (ラリー Rarī) is the light blue fairy tone that Ellen uses to help her transform. He is able to grant Cure Beat a new solo offensive attack with her Love Guitar Rod and he loves to talk to Akarun, getting quite frustrated when she doesn't answer his questions. Villains Yonaka (ヨナカ Yonaka) is the first general of Hidden Night to appear. She can be quite suspicious at times and lets to disguise herself as a citizen of Niru World so she can attack Pretty Cure when they think they're helping someone in trouble. Others Items Linkrun (リンクルン Rinkurun) - Setsuna's transformation item. She must say Change! Pretty Cure Beat Up! to transform. Passion Harp (パッション ハープ Passhon Hāpu) - Cure Passion's weapon. Cure Module (キュア モジューレ Kyua Mojūre) - Ellen's transformation item. She must say Let's Play! Pretty Cure Modulation! to transform. Love Guitar Rod (ラブギターロッド Rabu Gitā Roddo) - Cure Beat's weapon. Locations Niru World (煮る·ワールド Niru· Wārudo) Trivia * This is the first Pretty Cure series to have 45 Episode making it the shortest Pretty Cure series. * This is the first Pretty Cure series to have two different Cures from different teams fighting together without their teammates beside them. * This is the third Pretty Cure series to have two Cures. The first were Futari wa Pretty Cure and Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. ** It is also the first Pretty Cure series to have two Cures but the title doesn't have Futari wa in it. Gallery Setsunapassion.png|Higashi Setsuna profile BeatCats123.jpg|Kurokawa Ellen profile Category:Passionate Tempo Pretty Cure! Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Series Category:Fandom Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Fanseries Category:CureKanade